


Don't Stop

by King (Setaeru)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Just Sex, M/M, Swearing, Top Michael Clifford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Want me to fuck you?" Michael asked huskily, licking his ear before biting the lobe. Luke groaned, cock slowly swelling between his legs "Answer me!" He growled, pulling Luke's hair and making him whimper.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes! Fuck, yes," he said quickly. "Please fuck me. Fuck me raw."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/gifts).



> [Don't Stop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKfzMOC19Fc)
> 
> Happy Birthday, Mup! <3 I hope you like this story and have a fantastic day. ;P
> 
> Also... I honestly have no idea what I'm doing here. I don't really listen to 5SOS regularly, nor do I follow any of the members. I have no idea how they act and I don't really know who to ship with who. So I just... shipped the most popular single pairing I saw. *shrugs* Better than an orgy, huh? No? I know. ):
> 
> I've been meaning to write this for about a week now, but I wrote this within an hour or so on the 31st... So there are probably tons of mistakes but I hope you can look past them! I hope you like it, Mup, and everyone else~ <3
> 
> **...**  
>  OH. Happy New Years everyone! I hope you guys have a fantastic year. You're all amazing. ;)

A kiss.

It was an accident, of course.

Right?

They were both a little drunk and it was New Years Eve... err, day... Thing is, it was just supposed to be a quick peck on the lips - or seemed like it was, not a full makeout session against a tree. Luke didn't know what had happened for it to come to that point but he was most definitely not complaining.

Michael attacked his mouth with passion and throaty groans, hand tight in his hair and hips pinning Luke's to the tree. They were in perfect view of everyone yet no one paid them any attention, so focused on screaming and drinking and others that their little kiss fest wasn't even worth looking at. Luke gripped Michael's shirt tightly, panting and ripping his mouth away with a moan.

"Mike-"

"Shut up," Michael hissed, voice raspy and perfect, sending shivers of pleasure straight to Luke's cock. Michael leaned down further and bit his neck hard, pulling on his skin before releasing it and sucking hard.

"Fuck," Luke groaned, tilting his head back and arching, hips bucking desperately. "Yes, God," he gasped, holding Michael still before grinding their covered crotches together. Michael moaned and his hips jerked in response, his mouth nipping roughly at Luke's unprotected neck. "Please."

"Want me to fuck you?" Michael asked huskily, licking his ear before biting the lobe. Luke groaned, cock slowly swelling between his legs "Answer me!" He growled, pulling Luke's hair and making him whimper.

"Yes! Fuck, yes," he said quickly. "Please fuck me. Fuck me raw."

Michael stepped back and grinned. "We should go to your place," he said, already turning and walking to the parking lot. Dammit. Luke jogged after him and they quickly drove to his place, both of them barely making it inside the door before Michael pinned Luke against the unforgiving wood.

"Gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk," Michael growled, one hand sliding into Luke's hair and the other pressing his hips against the wood. Luke moaned and kissed him hard, all teeth and tongue and most definitely not gentle. They broke the kiss, Michael forcing his head back so he could attack his neck with bites and little sucks and kisses.

"Michael," he gasped, hips thrusting lightly. His pants were too tight for his hard cock, he needed them gone. Luke moved them away from his friend's body, unsure when he'd even put them there, and tugged at his button. "Clothes-"

"Shit," Michael stepped back and lifted his shirt off, tossing it somewhere behind him before grabbing the hem of Luke's and tugging it off, throwing it backwards. Michael pulled him closer, hands grabbing his ass and pressing their crotches together.

"God, yes," Luke gasped, hand sliding up and onto the back of Michael's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Michael moaned into his mouth and ground into him, making them break the small kiss and let out matching soft cries. "Bed... room-"

"Yeah," Michael stumbled away and they both trudged to Luke's bedroom. Michael pushed him onto the bed and stood at the end, hands unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before he shoved them down his legs along with his boxers. His cock jumped out, bouncing between his legs for a moment. Luke hissed at the sight of his cock, long and thick and red and dripping. God it was perfect.

Luke grabbed himself through his pants, palming his cock through his jeans and boxers. He locked eyes with Michael, a rush spreading through him at the blackened color of his beautiful blue-green eyes. Luke watched with parted lips as Michael grasped his cock in hand and stroked it slowly, head tilting back. He unbuttoned his jeans and showed them and his boxers down to mid-thigh, groaning when his cock bobbed out and into the cool room air. He grabbed himself and stroked in time to Michael, hips rocking up desperately.

Michael let go of himself and grabbed his clothes, pulling them down his legs and tossing them to the side. He nudged him up the bed before climbing up on top of him and straddling his waist. And holy fuck, he aligned their hips and ground his down, making their cocks rub against each other. "Lube?" he rasped, leaning down and kissing Luke's chest just before he licks his left nipple.

"Nightstand... bottom drawer," Luke barely manged to say, arching his back and bucking his hips up twice. Michael hummed, acknowledging, and biting his nipple gently. "Fuck!" Sharp pain flowed through him, mixing with the pleasure from Michael's continuously grinding hips. The other man sucked his nipple harshly and licked it once more before repeating all his actions to his other one.

He sat up after a moment, a pleased grin on his face when he caught sight of Luke's face. Michael slipped off him a little, reaching for the nightstand and opening the lower drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He slipped between Luke's legs and made him spread and bend them as far as he could.

"Perfect," Michael muttered distractedly, flicking open the bottle of lube and squirting a healthy amount onto his fingers. He rubbed it around, warming and spreading it, and swiped one finger over Luke's crack. Michael smirked at the noise he made in response and pressed the finger over his fluttering hole gently.

He pushed it inside without much of a problem, probably because Luke had fingered himself that morning. "Shit," Luke muttered, rocking his hips down on the finger and arching his back, head pressing back against the sheets. "'nother," he rasped, clenching tightly around the thick finger.

Michael obliged, pressing in another slicked finger slowly, giving him only a second to get used to it before beginning to move them in and out of his hole. He scissored inside him quickly, joining the two fingers with a third not even two minutes later. Fuck, it burned a little but it felt so good at the same time. Luke rocked his hips faster, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to angle the tips of Michael's fingers towards his prostate.

"Aw, fuck," he whined, feeling his nail scrape lightly at his prostate. It hurt a little but mostly, he was blinded by pleasure. "Do that again." Michael laughed and pressed right against it with the pads of his fingers, rubbing mercilessly. Fuck! Luke squirmed, gasping out little moans and clenching around him tightly. He heard a soft groan but didn't pay much attention to it, too focused on the hot pleasure coursing through him, cock dripping onto his stomach.

"Ready?" He nodded eagerly, watching with widened eyes as Michael removed his fingers and ripped the condom open with his teeth, fingers too slick. He watched him roll it onto his cock expertly, giving his throbbing member a couple strokes. Michael leaned over him, bracing his body with one arm, holding his cock with the other. He lined up with his hole and gently pushed forward, the head of his cock slipping inside with little resistance. They both sighed a moan in unison, hips twitching.

Michael slowly slid in deeper, pulling his hand off his cock and using it to help hold himself above him. Luke swallowed and locked eyes with the man as he slid in as deep as he could. His heart pounded in his chest, his body ignoring the slight burn from his ass in favor of focusing on the _love_ that shown in Michael's eyes. "Michael..."

"Shh," he leaned down and captured Luke's lips in a kiss, tongue slipping out and into his mouth, licking everywhere within it. Michael rocked his hips, sliding out an inch before pressing back in. Luke shifted his hips, clenching lightly around the thick cock inside him. He felt so full. Michael broke the kiss, pulling out further before smoothly rocking back inside.

He quickly set a rhythm, fucking in and out of his tight hole with ease. "So tight," Michael moaned in his ear, panting softly. Luke rocked his hips in time with him, closing his eyes and clenching his ass every now and then. He pulled back, sitting on his calves, cock still buried deep within Luke. "Turn over." He pulled out and shifted back a little.

Luke quickly pulled away and got on his knees, bracing his body as Michael slammed into him from behind. He choked, bowing his head and tensing. Michael was unmerciful as he pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, over and over again. "Just... like... that," he gasped, urging the man by fucking back against him.

Michael grabbed his hips and started fucking into him rapidly, ramming his prostate each time. Luke wasn't exactly a quiet lover but he wasn't normally a screamer. He seriously blamed Michael as he cried out over and over, thighs and arms trembling with the effort and blinding pleasure coursing through him.

"Gonna come, gonna come," he chanted softly, gasping for breath with each rough thrust. "Mich- ael..." Michael pressed his body over Luke's, biting his shoulder none too gently and giving a particularly hard thrust against his prostate. Luke cried out, cock twitching and swelling as he came untouched between his own chest and the sheets.

Michael wasn't far behind, hips faltering as he came within the condom. His friend - was he still his friend? - cried out Luke's name in his ear, hands tightening on his hips. "Fuck," he breathed, forehead on Luke's shoulder.

"Fuck, indeed," Luke muttered, slumping forward and yawning. He always got tired after sex.

Michael pulled out of him slowly, making him grimace, and he heard some rustling as he climbed off the bed and removed the condom, tying it up and tossing it in the bathroom. He came back with a warm cloth and cleaned Luke of the lube and any come that had hit his thighs. He tossed the cloth on the floor and they both crawled under the covers, sliding close together.

"Happy New Year, Luke," Michael said after a moment, holding him tightly.

"Happy New Year, Michael."

**Author's Note:**

> *pokes head out from behind a blanket* Please don't throw tomatoes at me... please. Comment, kudo and bookmark please and thanks! <3 If you... want... I mean... *looks around nervously* Bye!
> 
> *cowers behind blanket*


End file.
